


Falling (All Over Again)

by Dorian (AmericanaEx0tica)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmate AU, but its okay itll be happy in the end, the sun nd the moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanaEx0tica/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: The first time they meet, she doesn't come back.





	Falling (All Over Again)

The Sun was a tanned beauty.

With her skin silky smooth, hair made out of pure gold and eyes the color of a thousand forests, she was the most beautiful thing in the universe.

 _But_ , one day she asked herself, _how can I be beautiful if the Moon exists?_

They had never met before. Not once.

She wondered why.

Had the others been keeping them from each other? Is that why the Earth looked panicked, motioning the Ocean to take the Moon away? Why were they trying to take her away?

Did they know that they would fall in love the moment they locked eyes?

Why? Love was such a beautiful thing, they had no right to take it from them.

The Moon was a goddess, the Sun decided, with skin white as milk, hair made up of diamonds and eyes the darkest black she had ever seen.

They were like black holes, pulling the Sun in without a choice.

The Moon was a goddess and the Sun was a meer mortal compared to her.

 _The Moon_. The Sun said, _I wish to speak with her_.

 _You cannot_. The Earth said, _You cannot and you will not._

_Why not?_

_Because it will only bring us all heartbreak and misfortune._ The Earth said, standing tall between them.

 _But I love her._ The Sun pleaded. _Earth, please, I cannot live without her._

 _It was not meant to be, Sun. Not in this lifetime_ , Earth said before he grabbed her by the arm and lead her away.

 _No!_ The Sun screamed, tugging and turning to look at the Ocean pulling the Moon away. _Don't take her from me!_

 _I will find you!_ The Moon called out. _We will meet again! Wait for me, my love!_

 _I will wait! I will wait for you as long as it takes! This lifetime, i_ _ _n the next life time and the ones after that__ _!_ The Sun reached out, hand trying to grasp the Moon's but they were too far away.

-

They met again, years later in the same lifetime.

The sat on top of a mountain, overlooking everything there was to see. They both glimmered in the light, hands grasped tightly.

 _I will never let you go_. The Sun said. _No matter where we are, I will look for you._

 _And I, for you_. The Moon whispered, tears falling down her face. _I will look for you and I will find you._

_They will tear us apart._

_The War or the Earth and the Ocean?_

_Both. They will take you from me and if they do not give you back, they will face my wrath._

_Do not be foolish._ The Moon said. _If you kill them all, you will not be able to find me again_.

 _Then I will punish them. Make them search for each other every time they are reborn._ The Sun replied.

 _Sun!_ The Earth roared, _What have you done?_

 _I have found my Moon._ The Sun snapped, standing before the Earth and the Ocean, shielding the Moon from them. _You cannot keep us apart._

 _This will kill us all, Sun! Do you not understand?_ The Earth grabbed the Sun by the shoulders, _The War will take her from you and she will not come back_.

_Do not say that! She will come back to me!_

The Earth howled with rage. _You_ _cannot change fate! Your grief will kill us all!_

 _Then bring her back to me!_ The Sun cried out, grabbing the Earth's face between her hand, _Bring her back to me, safe and sound._

 _I cannot_. The Earth whispered, _Fate cannot be changed_.

-

They were right.

The War took the Moon from the Sun, and she could not stop it.

There were bruises under the Moon's eyes, her body decked out in armour and her once long hair was cut short.

 _I will look for you and I will find you_. The Moon gurgled through a mouth full of blood. _In the next life time and the ones after that_.

The Sun cried and the world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> i was too impatient so im posting the beginning  
> ill post ch 2 when i finish ch 3 so on nd so forth  
> i think this will have 5 ch max if not 4  
> thank u for reading lovelies~
> 
> also!! pls tell me who u think is the moon nd who is the sun lol i wanna kno what u guys think
> 
> 111417: srey this is taking so long lovelies! i just moved nd i have no connection nor will i for a while pla be patient ns anticipate this! im so srry ill upload as soon as i can


End file.
